My sweet unknown
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Taking place six month after Vol.3 of the game. Saku took it upon herself to seek revenge on Haseo by leaking his email to every female in a epic quest to date/marry Haseo in the World lucky for him two people has his back with a plan that will save him
1. Chapter 1

**My first .hack story... It won't be the greatness...well mostly because I'm my own worst enemy... The pairing in this are Haseo/Alkaid offline and Haseo/Endrance online. **

With the world back to normal again after the fall of AIDA... All the lost one return from their comatose state... _'It's been three months since that battle.' _I sighed out staring at the calender as I leaned back into my chair...

The date been circle June, 7th.. It's that date all of us picked to finally meat each other offline. And I can't bail out of it. Since my mail been spam up with reminder from everyone.. Mostly from two people... Endrance and Atoil... Plus a UN-reminder from Saku.

"**If you came anywhere near my Master En, you will regret it."** Sometime that brat really piss me off..

"Earth to Haseoooo!" Gaspard brought back my attention to the world. "So are you coming today?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll see you guys there." He logged off soon after I did...

We decide to let Kuhn pick that place for everyone to come to together. He said he wanted a place fun and far away from AIDA as we can get.. an arcade...

Also this meeting has a hidden meaning for all of us... From the beginning Kuhn and Pi been spreading a lot of time together... So everyone going to keep an eye of any type of hint about it..

Also the rumor board been fill up of those two going through the married event... Both always denial a just log off when that subject come up. Which only add to the fact it might true.

The arcade wasn't to far from my place but I still took my car. Pulling into the parking lot I notice a blonde getting drop off here. Only one name come to mind 'Endrance'.

I caught up with him after I parked. He the only one I actually knew his real name...

"Kaoru?" He seem to beam with overwhelming joy as I was hugged..

"Oh Ryou." At least this happen outside away from everyone or I'll never hear the last of it. I am very grateful since he came up with a way to save me from the endless battle and mail message..

It was Saku who came up with the idea of 'Who want to marry Haseo?'

That brat gave out my address to half of the female of the world... It took me countless hours and two weeks to clean that mess up. Even Shino, Atoil, Tabby, and Pi join in...

I was sexual harnessed for two weeks.. then Kaoru come up with this idea and Alkaid was all for it.. Those two were waiting for a 'Dead World of Indiglut Lugh' with the plan to save my sanity...

"Well, hello, Haseo." she winked at me as she elbow Endrance. "Tell him."

"Well you see..." I have learned sometime ago when barely whisper... the idea might be a health hazard.. "If you were to marrying me.. There be no more reason for them to bother you anymore."

"Hmm." He is right..it's not like I have any reason not to take him up on this...

"I'll-"

"**MASTER EN! You better not be secretly meeting-" **Sakubo stop dead staring at the three of us meeting here. "**EWW!" **A high pitch almost made me throw my headset across the room.

"Wow she has some really good set of lungs." Alkaid joke. "So give us the answer tonight, okay?" Alkaid walked pass us heading back to town.

"**Just because I'm only eleven doesn't mean I don't know when a three-some being planned." **

"What the hell did you just say!" My eye twitch and she starting to push on my last nerve.

"**Master En, please tell me you're not going along with it. I'll die a hundred death before I let you anywhere near the likes of him!" **She stuck on tongue out at me..

"Well I'll see you tonight then Haseo." He took his leave then with Saku right on his heel. **"A thousand death Master En. Don't you hear me! A million death and I'll find a way to bring back AIDA and seek it on Haseo for revenge." **

I honestly don't know how he put up with her at times.. I'll just end up killing her it's as simple as that...

(Back to the real world)

"When you two loves birds are done, maybe we can go inside.." A short brown hair teen stood there gawking/smirking at us.

"It's nice to finally meet you to, Alkaid." Kaoru finally let me out of his embrace.

"It's Chika." she just smirked at Kaoru and I. "So this is what offline romance look like, huh? Just be sure when they add the having kid upgrade to name the first born after me okay. Since it was I who arrange for him to be on your party."

"Only after you were PK and become a Lost One." I mumble under my breath.

"I only join because Ryou gave me purpose and need me." She only rolled her eyes at his answer and the fact either of us gave her the answer she truly wanted.

"Come on my boys let's go in. I'm here to let lose and party!"

"Awesome you guys made it!" Just as cheerful offline as he is online. "I know this might not be your thing but give it a chance." _Why does he look at me when he say thing that?_

We gather around everyone that was here so far to learn each other names. Talking a little until the rest of them showed up. I was looking forward to meeting Gaspard and Silabus in real life. Since they were always there for me when I didn't let anyone in and had a one track mind.

"So Kouta and Yuuichi, got it." So I'm bad at remembering names. "Did you bring them Kouta, so everyone can sign."

Before Gaspard logged out he set me a short mail telling me he bring his new crimson card he just get of all is and since were all concerned heroes of the world he wanted all of us to sign them.

"**Out of my way!" **

"_**Sakura, indoor voice. Remember what Mom told us. Best behavior." **_

"**That right, Iori! I'm the best and you're the behavior part." **

Just by hearing their voices I knew it was Saku and Bo.

"Be ready to have your head cut off, Ryou." Reiko joke watching the half pint. I class as my little sister online and yet I'm still afraid of closing my eyes around her.

She stop from marching over to me when she caught a glimpse of the tallest of our group. Her attitude melted as she went all starry eyes on him, blushing deeply as she squealed out his name. "Kaoru! I love you so much." more squealing as she attach herself on his leg.

"_**R-Ryou, it's nice to finally met you.**_" a pale face child stood in front of me. _**"Please forgive my sister."**_

"Don't worry about it, Iori. I'm sure she'll-" I glance over at her still hugging Kaoru to death. "calm own here soon." He smiled at that as Kouta invited him over to play a few gamed with him.

"**This place sucks! They should have a 'whack-a-Haseo' game! Now that will be fun." **I was waiting for that one.

"How about 'whack-a-brat'. That one sound a lot better." I rested my hand on her head just so she'll freak out. But her smile told me she actually enjoying it.

"**Ew! Ryou germ! Master Kaoru, stay back or you'll get them!" **

"I wouldn't mind being infected." The three of us picked on each as someone walked in that I didn't think would come. With two I knew would sell their soul just to be here.

"So the great Terror of Death is kid friendly after all. Just as I thought he'll be."

"**Just as I thought a muscle bound moron in the real world." **Leave it to Sakura to make the worst first impression...

"I'm glad you made it, Shingo."

"Don't get the wrong idea about me. I'm only here because Chigusa force me . If it was up to me I would of bailed."

"That's just like you." I notice his eyes kept roaming around until they stop on Pi- I mean Reiko.

"I'll catch you later." He doesn't have the slightest chance with her since she a pure Master Yata worshiper. "Oh what's up with the modest dress code." she force herself to barely smile. "You know you should came cosplaying as your character."

That flame in her eyes warned what was coming. "Keep pushing your luck, Matsu, and it will cost you."

"Babe you can call me, Shingo, or whatever you need to scream at that time."

The great test of Tomonari jealous has begun. Now if there nothing between them as they say. There will not be any reaction to someone pointless flirting, right? But she ended it before the slightness hint could be seen. By a quick slap. "I'm not into under age little boys!"

"**Can she do that again!"** Kaoru and I both chuckle at Sakura comment as she held out her phone. **"Maybe this time I can get the video." **

"Maybe you should go ask her, Sakura." Kaoru suggested trying to give her the idea... she merely smirked at us.

"**Nope, I'm not leaving you alone with him!"** She held on to his arm as she only smiled at me. **"Who know what's idea, Chika, put inside his head." **

"Oh trust me, Sakura. I'm innocent with that one." Chika boosted a lie since she as far from that then any of us.

"Beware, she not wearing a halo tonight!" Tomonari joked living up to his picking on all type of girls way.

"Oh trust me, Kuhnie. I'm wearing something with a halo on them." I slap my forehead knowing fully well what she apply here.

"Oh really may I have a peek then?" This is getting way out of hand now with Iori and Sakura around us.

"She under age." it was a very harsh tone Reiko said that in. Standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

"I was just kidding around with her, Sheez don't take it the wrong way, Reiko."

"Hmph." She turned her heel and walk away from him to joining more of the new comer.

"Hey, Reiko, I was only joking. Don't turn away from me, Reiko." And like a good puppy he follow right behind begging for forgiveness.

"Did he strike out again?" Kouta asked after the short romantic fight was over.

"Seem so. I really wish he'll find one and sort settled down with."

"You and me both, Yuuichi."

"Love take many shape in life. Maybe it's a different shape for them." The five of us watched those two. "I think your right, Kaoru." his smile widen as I said that. "They have to be together."

Hours went by as Shino finally showed with Yata. That was a little annoying meeting him. Since he acted as a big shot in the world and yet he only seventeen the some age as me. Always bossing me around, yelling at me and being completely worship by a twenty-four year old hag.

Some of the former Moon tree member finally showed up, Zelkova, Kaeda, and a shy girl who could only be Atoil... Shino adopted her as her little sister in The World and in the real life. Just the thought of them staying up all night talking about my character drives my nuts...

I waited for them to notice before I said anything to them but instead Iori asked me to walked him home. _**"It's getting late and our Mom said to be home before eight." **_I check my watch to see they only have about ten minutes to do so..

"Alright I'll take you guys home." And save Kaoru from his stalker. _**"Sis, we have to go now." **_

"**Aw, can't Mast Kaoru take me home. I'll remind him to eat three time a day and remind him to sleep at night." **

He blushed a little as Chika smirk. "Ryou, remind me to do all of those things."

"**Ah! I'm disowning you as my online big brother! Take me home now!" **She grab her twin and march out yelling her good-byes to everyone.

"_**See you guys online tomorrow." **_was Iori final words.

"Aw leaving so soon, guys. The fin just started." Tomonari tried to beg us to stay a little longer but he knew eleven years old curfew still.

**a/n: I know Sakura died as a still born in the storyline. But I decide for more fun to keep her alive. I hope guys like it. There still more to come. Thank for taking the time to read it. That alone mean a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Unknown

Chapter two

"I have to study for my exams tomorrow so Ryou, mind giving me a ride home?" Chika asked dragging Kaoru with her. "He need a ride too!" She wink at me apply a whole new meaning to that small word.

"Later guys. I should be online after school for a big event!" She pulled me along with her toward my car where double trouble was waiting for us.

"A**bout time! I thought you were going to make two helpless children wait out in a scary parking lot for hours." **more complaining from my little sister.

"_**We live four blocks that way and since we're late could you explain to our Mom please, Ryou and Kaoru**_**?" **Iori lock like he was going to burst in tears almost.

"Yeah sure." I can't help having a soft spot for kids. "Just get in and I'll take care of it."

Those two fought in the backseat the whole time. 'he touching me' and 'she hit me' to 'he look at me weird. Chika pinch me!' The the famous 'Did not Did to' game. It kind of suck being an only child missing out on those fight, driving my parents nuts.

"**Yay! We made it in one piece! Thank god! I thought, Ryou was going to kill us." **

"Ha ha, very funny out of the car now." Sakura jumped out and rush to the apartment building main doors.

"_**Thank you." **_At least one of them know how to say that.

"I'll be right back." Iori held onto my hand as I walked him up some stair to where Sakura was waiting.

"**Don't worry so much, she not mad at us. Someone called her and told her we were on are way home." **

"_**O-okay bye, Ryou. I'll see you tomorrow in 'the World'." **_

"Thank you for bring them home for me. Sakura, you want to say something to your friend before he leaves."

"**Bye!" **I just shook my head as I waved bye to them. Listening to Iori tell his Mom all about me as I left Sakura adding her point of view here and there.

"**I can't help it that my twin had a bad habit in picking online hero to look up to. Unlike me with Master En!" **This will never end between them but I knew they don't really mean it or atleast not all the time.

Getting back into my car I asked. "Who next?"

"Well I leave pretty close to you so I guess Kaoru next. If he wants to be." Chika grinned at me while looking over the sit Kaoru, who was still in the passenger seat.

" I don't mind being the last one you take home. It give me more time with you." I knew that would be his answer...

"Speaking of that! I notice you dodging someone at the party so does that mean you have a answer?" Chika asked.

"I'll email you guys tomorrow before I get on with my answer."

"I'll be counting the seconds until then." It was a simply reply from Kaoru.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't the three of us hang out tomorrow and log in together. You guys can come over ti my place if you want or Ryou's place if he doesn't mind."

_'Where the hell foes she get all these idea without really thinking about it_.' I wonder to myself as I went over everything I had to get done tomorrow. Also remembering I'm going to have the whole place to myself for a month due to my Dad leaving again for another business trip.

I could tell Kaoru wasn't really into the whole idea of him leaving his comfort zone. "My place is fine." He seem to be alright with idea more. "Just don't show up until after four."

"Alright! I'll bring the food! And you two better eat it. You got that?" she beamed with joy as I shiver with fear.

We pulled into Kaoru's driveway. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru." Chika leaned over the seat to give him a hug.

"Here my address and cell number." I quickly wrote all that down before he left.

"Good-night Ryou." again only with a whisper he spoke getting out of my car.

"Night and don't forget to sleep and eat breakfast tomorrow morning." he merely smiled at that.

Once he made it inside and Chika climb over the seat we were off again. "So is hard staying there alone?" Another out of the blue question from her.

"At times but you get use to it." I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Maybe you just need the right company to stay with or call." What is she getting at? "Here my number." she stole my phone and program it in. "So call whenever you need to talk or what ever."

"You're a pain you know that." she only nodded at that. "Yep! But I keep thing rather entertaining!" I have to agree with her on that, It was rather dull in the world when she became a lost one.

"Yes you do. Although I won't admit that a lot. So enjoy it now while you can." she smirk as she lean back into the seat, "Oh I will."

We talked about this and that as we made our way home. A lot of subject came up and a lot we stayed away from. "Well here it is. I'll see ya then."

"I guess I'll be nice and walk you to your door since it semi late out." It was kind of dark out and I was raise with some manner. Some I force myself to forget.

"Aw, now you're making this feel like a date for me. So Ryou do I get a kiss good-night." She picked.

"Keep dreaming beside I'll be a married man come tomorrow so I can't." she squeal the hugging me. "Yes! Man do I have plan for this now! Night." she rush into her house, leaving me semi afraid for tomorrow event.

The last stop for the night was home. I sigh in relief that nothing big happen like I thought. Like Shino and Chigusa getting into a chick fight. Yata scolding us for actually having some fun. After checking my message I got to work on studying and talking to Kaoru until after one in the morning until we both need to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Unknown

Chapter three

**a/n: I do not own the .hack series... Sadly if I did... well yeah we will leave at that.. Also I would like to thank everyone who been reading this story. So THANK YOU!**

The next morning was hell... not only did I wake up with a migraine but it was already unbearable hot out... The only good thing about today was, school went by fast and yet I was still stress out over it. Anyways I was looking forward to hanging out with Kaoru and Chika for the rest of the day.

I didn't rash home but I didn't take my time either. My head was still killing me along with my neck and shoulder..

Finally pulling into my parking spot, grabbing my school bag as I got out. I notice two people waiting for me. "Hey guys."

"Wow that a nice welcoming... Wait you don't look so good." Chika noted as Kaoru went into his worrying self. "Ryou, you shouldn't let yourself get stress out. It's not healthy."

I only nodded as I smiled at that. "And you should eat more." he tried to cover up his blush but it already to late. Chika and I already seen notice it.

"Well since I'm cooking a meat/fish free meal... you two better eat it, okay?" Chika announce walking beside us.

"Just burn don't my apartment doing so." It was my only request as I let them inside. Kaoru and I started to hook up our head set to mine as Chika started cooking.

"I'm going to change so behave yourselves." I made sure I eyes up Chika...

"Oh don't worry I already know your a boxer type of guy." She held up a pair of mine ….. I really hate the fact our laundry room right off from the kitchen.. "I never knew you're a purple color type of man." I thought Kaoru was either going to faint on me or have blood coming out of his nose when she held them up even higher for him to see...

I knew I should of put my laundry away before leaving this morning.. "Now this lead me to a question... Are you the type of person who sleep only in them or in the nude." Kaoru just sat down on my couch laughing a little as he blushed...

"I'm going to change." I shook my head going into my room, throwing off my school uniform and grabbing whatever I could just relax in. Since that was my plan just to finally unwind from my long week. Something I normally do on a Friday night.. Popping two pain killer for my head I came out to see Chika set up the meal on the coffee table and turn on the T.V. To some girly anime she addicted to..

"Food done! Here your bowl Kaoru. Now Ryou and I... well mostly Ryou want you to eat all of that."

"Don't listen to her.. just eat what you can." It surprising to me to see him actually eating and laughing a little.

"Well..." Chika asked once everyone was done.. "Did it taste okay or did I give you guys food poisoning?" For once she was really nervous over something and I didn't feel like playing around with her.

"It was good. Thank you, Chika. Maybe next time Ryou could cook for me- or us." Kaoru smiled again as I chuckle out. "Only if you like thing burnt or very well done." I'm no chief or can I cook anything bigger then instant food.

"I'll eat whatever you can make...if it come from you, Ryou." Kaoru reply.

"Alright it time you two." she held up our headset. "Game time!"

~Going to chapel... Haseo and Endrance gonna get married~ Chika start to sing as we logged in. Kaoru started to hum along with her. "It's a really old song my Grandmother was playing when I finally woke up.. Now it's stuck in my head." Now with her new upgrade she can make Alkaid dance along to the song. "I have to stop by my guild then I'll be right with you guys. **Don't** start without me!"

I had to log out to send the greeting card that been sitting there for awhile to Endrance, then wait for a reply that took a few second to come.

We met at Mac Anu once we log in. Endrance was already waiting for me.

"Endrance."

"Oh... My heart was a parched like a desert but your thoughts filled it up." I heard four people come through the gate then. "After all... when feeling are shared there can be no lies."

Pi was the first to speak up. "Haseo.. I.. I never would have guessed." '_You and me both.' _I thought as Endrance continue on with out stage play.

"I can't hold back any longer."

And just as I predicted Atoil, threw her one of many fits. "NOOOOOO... Haseooooooooooo."

"Drama queen much, Atoil... Get with the times. Love take many shapes and form but in the end. Love is love." I wonder how long Alkaid been waiting to say that.

"I want to prove these feeling."

Shino was the last to speak up and with her open mind ways. I knew it wouldn't be prejudgment. "I guess Haseo has found the Key of Twilight too." I;ll have to asked what the guys name is later.

"Let's go to our own private world."

We took the long walk with our flower girl right in front of us to the port as my screen went black as the golden letter words pop up

**Forever in love**

The credit rolled up and it was over. I was a married man.. Let's the form be filled with whiny bitchy girls complaining.

We logged back into the World... where everyone was waiting for us.. "I can't believe you pass up the chance to marry Pi, Haseo." Kuhn said within second of us arriving back.

"Why don't you marry her instead, Kuhn?" Silabus asked as Gaspard had his back. "Yeah, you two make a prefect pair."

"Mater Yata calling for me." was Pi excuse.

"Oh I have to help someone out." was his.

"Umm Haseo." And here it comes from Atoil. "Do you think they'll add the upgrade of having kids on here like all the rumor suggest?"

"Their first born already has a name. We're going to her or him 'Alkaid' or 'Chika'. So get in line Atoil, you can name their second one." Alkaid cheered.

"How dare you marrying Master En, behind my back!" I was hit with one of her strong spell. "He was **MINE!** And you stole him from me." Okay I don't support childish behavior but in this case. I couldn't help myself.

"I can't help it you moved to slow and I got him first." Again with a screaming fit and another spell... she forgetting Bo found some magic absorbing armor for me. It was fun having a goof laugh for once in the World... Enjoying it for what it is and not what I wanted it to be. It's a nice escape from the stress of the real world.

"Ahh! Chika dammit!"

"Opps sorry!." I knew letting her have a drink near by was a bad idea.

"Ryou, you okay? Here I'll help you."

"Help you?" Sakura and Atoil repeated us at the same time. "Wait he there with you!"

"You got my shirt all wet with drink." I forgot I left my mic on...

"Here I have some paper towel to wipe it off."

"Master En... wiping off Haseo's chest off..."

"Oh yes... and he shirtless." Alkaid used her must lustful tone when saying that...

"S-shirtless? Wait your these too Alkaid!"Atoil screeched crossed her mic as I finally just logged off.

"You two keep playing. I'm going to take a shower. I'll get back on after."

"I'll wait for you, Ryou, the world no fun without you." Kaoru logged out.

" Chika, don't pick on them to much and Kaoru-" she just nodded at me as I forgot what I was going to say. "Just stay here and I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Unknown

Chapter 4

**a/n: Semi content yaoiness... **

**Chika p.o.v **

Finally alone time to pick, since Ryou in the shower and Kaoru in the kitchen... hopefully getting more to eat.. I like my guys on the skinny side but not that much... I don't like being able to count every bone in the human body...

"Where did Haseo go?" Oh the young sheep to Alkaid slaughter... not that I would slaughter cute baby sheep.. I'm against that whole idea...

"Master En..come back to me."

**It's come...**

"Oh they won't be back for awhile..." Using the most lustful tone I could use as they played right into my hands.

"Why not did something happen? Is Haseo alright?"

"Screw Haseo! What's wrong with my Master En!"

"Showering." I couldn't help but smirk as they went dead quiet on me.

"What as in-" Oh sweet innocent Atoil couldn't say it. As Saku started to grumble.** "As in together!" **

Sometime I just can't help myself. "Steamy. Hot. Showering... washing each other... everywhere." I listen to something hitting the floor from someone mic.

"I need to go kill something! That look, smell, and act like Haseo!" I couldn't hold my evil giggle in any longer.

"Epic." I sighed out as I enjoyed my small victory proving the fact there a small yaoi-fangirl in all of us... especially the sky and innocent ones. I myself don't really feed that wild beast so it stay at bay at times.

Atoil and Saku finally came back around as Haseo finally return with Kaoru. It took a moment for them to enter the World again... adding more fuel on the fire.. They return at the very same time.

"H-hello H-haseo." I totally could tell Atoil couldn't shake that naughty idea. I gave her... "Did you have a relaxing shower?"

I had to bite my lip to silent my uncontrollable need to laugh.. I could feel the vibe coming from Ryou... the vibe of my death..

"Master En... how could you betray me like that."

It couldn't get any better then this once Kaoru spoke. "Haseo, I really like the scent of your shampoo. It has a very aroma scent to it. Along with your body wash."

I nearly died in my chair when Ryou reply. "Yeah. I have a weakness for Vanilla and Ylong-Ylang."

"Oh those two scent are suppose to help ease stress." Those guys are lost in their own little world talking about the best way to relax with Atoil. "If you're stress out Haseo maybe you should drink some chamomile tea. I could make some for you tomorrow."

"I always ask for my Mom to hold me until I feel better." Bo must be out now. "Oh that right. Our Mom finally agree to let us have our own headset so we don't have to share anymore. Come tomorrow we both ca play."

I glance over at Haseo, when Bo brought up his mother, a glimpse of sadness. I turn my attention back to the game to see Kuhn, the great ladies man has return to us. "When I get stress out. I asked for a nice neck and shoulder massage. That always help maybe Alkaid can help you with that, Haseo."

"And maybe Pi, can help you with that one too, Kuhn." Haseo laid down the main point of this argument as most of us agree. And of course he denial saying something about Atoil could apply for that job. When the person he wanted to react.. Didn't he change the subject. " So who entering the new battle torment. I heard it's a free for all. With a naming of a first time emperor."

Music to my ears. "I'm in! Haseo, we should join with Endrance!." So I sort of crush Atoil hopes when those two agree with my plan.

"Um, Atoil, can we talk to you.. I mean Saku and I." Maybe it the fact they look like jester but I knew something up with them. And a evil plan brewing...

**Haseo p.o.v.**

My plan to relax this tension away wasn't working and it was really pissing me off.. "Guys, I'm going to call it a night after we sign up for the 'Warrior place title'. I can't shake this migraine." I been trying everything all day and nothing working...

They didn't reply only logged off after. That's when I felt boney thumb digging into my sore muscles... "Hmm." I hummed out as they seem to hit every presser point that help ease all my tension. As soon that started to work I felt small warm hands started to rub my feet.

"You know I could get use to this." I honestly could everything started to melt away.

Kaoru took my headset off but told me to keep my eyes closed. I could tell he started to dim the lights. Which was a big help. Every sound, every hint of light seem to make everything worst. "I didn't want this to end. You guys can just crash over here for the weekend." My shoulder massage ended right there as Kaoru called his Mom.

"I already told mine. I'll be staying at a friend's house for this weekend." I slowly open my eyes to see her smirking.

" And what make you think I was going to let you stay!" she knew I was joking no matter how serious I made myself sound. "Well I think you like me to much to make me leave." Stupid human natural giving myself away.

Ever since she return to the World we're never seen apart. That rule apply to all three of us.. We're barley apart from each other online.. When Alkaid not on, we have Saku. And when Endrance at therapy we have Bo with us.

Online and off I try to look after my friends well being. I feel very protective when I'm with them. Sometime I wonder if it not overwhelming at times.

"Now that we have you relax. It's movie time! And I swear it's not chick flick!" I didn't bother opening my eyes knowing from her tone she was telling the truth. But I like hearing her whine. "Ryou, I promise." Not only did I get her to whine. I also got a pout.. my reward for opening my eyes.

Chika going through a fad in her life, where she watching older movie from the late 90' and early 2000. So the movie of the night is Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. It's a all for one movie since it has something for everyone.. A forbidden love story, clashing with a war between two kinds. Kind of like a other form of the epic tale of Romeo and Juliet... just with vampire and werewolf.

I felt two heads hit my shoulders as we watch Sonja's death... as Chika and Kaoru shard their tears. After watching the first movie we knew it was coming but it still sucked..

Kaoru's phone interrupted their moment of crying... as he just turned it on speaker. "H-hello." he sniffed back the rest of tears.

"Oh Master Kaoru! Wait a sec... are you crying! Did that nasty good for nothing of a man, Ryou, did something to you."

"I can hear you, Sakura." I heard her huffed back a sigh.

"Well good! Anyways our Mom, going out on a date tomorrow or something like that and she can't find someone to watch us and I thought about you!" Her tone drop some. "And Iori thought of Ryou. So pretty please! We really don't want to stay with the old hag across the hall."

"Well I'm staying at Ryou's place." His cheek redden once he said my name. "So it's up to him."

"Iori! You can asked him." she screamed across the phone.

"Um Ryou, please she mean to us and make us go to bed before eight and it's the weekend!" I remember those days and the same old hag since I use to live in the same building as they do now.

"Fine, if your Mom don't mind, you guys being watch by strange."

"Mom, do you mind?" the twins asked at the sometime.. "YES! Come by tomorrow by four okay, Ryou?"

"By four and don't be late. You hear me or else. Now good-night Master Kaoru."

"Good-night Ryou and Chika." Iori said hanging up.

It seem I'm going to have a pack house this weekend.. Now I have to think of kid friendly things to do.. We continue watching the movie as each of us started to fell asleep. First was Chika, who fell asleep on my chest, then me on Kaoru's shoulder...

**Thanks for reading and reviewing... Hopefully I can up date more this weekend..**


	5. To my UncleYou will always be lovedmiss

My Sweet Unknown

Chapter 5

**a/n: I would like to thank everyone who still reading and reviewing. Thank you guys so much.. I been trying to keep updating at least once a week but since it really hot outside where I live. I decide to plant my butt in front of the computer to updated a few of my stories on here. So enjoy the new chapter.. **

**Haseo p.o.v**

After all these year since I was ten, I finally had a peaceful rest for once in my life... The sun started creeping up on me... waking me some along with a hand moving up and down my chest as well as warm breath on my ear...

"Morning." Chika yawed out not bothering moving her hand as continue to dance her finger tip across my ribs.

I don't remember how or when my shirt come off last night. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked as she only nodded. "May-be."

"What time is it?" Kaoru shifted a little as he woke up some to asked.

"Around ten or so. Want me to cook for you guys sine breakfast?" she didn't wait for our answer as she hop off the couch walking to the kitchen. "Don't worry I won't force cold cereal on you two." She must of see all the cereal boxes I have. Just as she starting to make something Kaoru's phone went off with Sakura and Iori calling.

"Change of plan! I demand to be pick up at ten thirty!"

"Sorry, Mom got called into work today, so could you please pick us up now. If it not to much of a bother." Kaoru glance over at me as I look at the time. It's already pass ten some so it's not like we have much of a choice. I merely nodded giving me answer as I went off to change.

"We're coming now." Kaoru told them for me.

"Chika, we'll be back with two more." I finally notice where my shirt got off too.. Chika was the one who stole it...

"What?" she tried to playing innocent as she could."It goes with my cute Death Grunty socks,don't you think?"

"Whatever." was all I said grabbing my keys.

"I'm going to stay here, if that alright with, Ryou?" Saving himself from her or mentally ready for himself for Sakura.

"Alright, I;ll see you guys in a bit."

It only took a bit to get there and they were already wanting outside for me. "Ryou! About time." I was scolding for being two minutes late. Their Mom already left a moment ago before I pulled in. Iori point out my car to her. "We're ready to go! Oh and we decide to bring our headset with us."

"You ready to go, Iori?" I notice he was a little hasten climb in my car.

"She won't be here to put me to bed tonight." Tear were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't be such a cry baby, Iori." Sakura started on him.

"Sakura, stop being mean to your brother." We glare at each other before she back down. "I'm here to put you to bed and read whatever book you want before going to sleep." He started to wipe away his dying tear as he climb in.

"Chika making breakfast for us if you guys haven't had anything to eat yet." They didn't say anything about that until we pulled in.. Then they tried to kill me exited my car, running toward the lobby doors.

"Tag you're it Ryou!" They screamed running off with my keys.

"Brat!" I didn't bother chasing after them until I got inside. I grab hold of whoever wasn't paying attention and thought I gave up. " EW! Ryou holding me. No upside down!" Sakura squealed out at Iori giggle at the site of his sister.

"We're back." I announce walking in and stopping dead at the site of a new guest... ""Um, hi, Chigusa. What are you doing here?"

"I,um, brought over same tea for your headache." I forgot about that... "Chika invited me in. She said you wouldn't mind." Chika just grin over at me stilling running around in my shirt...

"I don't mind. Iori you want to put your stuff down get something to eat." I shouldn't said anything to him since he already sitting beside Kaoru. Telling him about his new cards his Mom for him last night. As Sakura show off her new stalker book of her great Master En/Kaoru.

"I heard it's going to be a very nice day today.. Maybe you guys want to come to the park with me. We can have a picnic lunch or something?" Chigusa suggested as Chika was all for it.. "That will be awesome! I;m in." she cheered as she hug the hell out of my arm trying to convince me to tag along.

"Fun in the sun?" Sakura force herself to sound amuse. "Or staying inside and playing the World... I vote for that one! Master Kaoru what do say?"

"Whatever, Ryou pick is fine with me. But I wouldn't mind seeing him in the warm sun showering over him." Chigusa tense up at that as she blush... as Chika only smirk... Something was going on here and I don't have the slightness clue on what it is... but I didn't like where this was going...

"We could play at the play ground for a bit." Iori spoke up then teaming up with all of them as they continue to pout until I said 'yes'.

"Fine, We'll go in a bit, after I get something to eat. Alright?" I was stared at, glare at, even gawked at until I was finish or half finish...

With everyone not able to fit in my car.. we had to walk there.. well in Sakura and Iori case a piggy-back ride there. Lucky for them...

The girl walked in front of us, talking to each other, once in awhile look back at Kaoru and I then started giggle...

"I don't like the site of that." Kaoru finally spoke up after four block of their treatment.

"Same... hey Sakura and Iori we will get you a lot of ice cream today if you go up there and spy on them." I can play dirty too...

Iori squeezed my neck. "Spying wrong to do or atleast that what Mom tell us." he buried his face in my shoulder.

"You get my sea salt ice cream, whenever I want it, plus pop rocks and Master Kaoru stay with us tonight.. Then you got yourself a deal!"

We look at each other then back at the girls who continue to giggle looking at us...

"It's a deal little one." Kaoru smiled helping her off his back.. She race up to them grabbing a hold of Chika and Chigusa's hands.

"I gave Mom your phone number just in case she need to call, was that alright?" Iori whisper to me before he ask to walk.

"I don't mind. If you need to call her at any time let me know okay?" he just nodded as he took my hand as we cross the last street to the park.

**a/n sorry if there a lot of mistake in this one... couldn't get my contact in my eyes at the moment...**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter six**

**Haseo p.o.v**

We hit the play ground first as us older one had a race to see who could swing the highest.

"Oh it's on now!" Chika smirked.

"I'm going to win!" Chigusa cheered. Kaoru didn't say anything since we already lost to Sakura.

"Ha! I win!" she stuck her tongue out at us as we continue to goof around. From the swings to the see-saw then to a game of kick ball. Where we help Iori cheat a bit before familiar faces join us.

"I thought that was you, Ryou." Tomonari walked up to us with Reiko and Takumi by his side. " Mind id we join in on the fun."

"Please do." Chigusa almost drag them to join. "More the merrier right." We regroup our teams. No matter how we did this they were still uneven but Iori and I been playing as one person so Reiko and Chika pick the old fashion girls vs boys.

Chika, Chigusa, Reiko and Sakura on one team. And with a kicker like Sakura who gladly admits she visioning the ball as some one she doesn't like at the time head. We didn't stand a chance against her.. "Woo Ho! We did it! We did it!" she cheered. "Now it's ice cream time! Right Master Kaoru and Ryou? Yummy sea salt ice cream with pop rocks on it."

"Cherry or blue raspberry?" was all I asked her as I took them to get whatever she wanted.

"They were talking about you and Master Kaoru in the shower together last night. Although I'm against it but that what they were saying."

"_How the hell did those two idiot come up with that idea_." I kept asking myself for most of the day at park.

The rugrat brigade rip and tear all day until the sun started going down then finally the sugar rush wore off as they started to crash on the subway. Chika decide to stay over once more tonight some with Kaoru as part of Sakura agreement.

"This is out stop, Night guys." Iori was already half asleep as Kaoru carried him with Sakura following right behind them. Making sure nothing happen to her little brother as she kept telling us.

"You guys do know once we get him inside he will woke up and demand to play in the World, right?"

"But he completely out, Chika." Kaoru move some Iori's hair out of his face so she could see. "I don't think he'll be playing tonight."

"Chika, right. Trust me I know my other half. He'll be up." And Sakura was right once we got home and he was laid down on the couch a moment later he was up asking if we all could play the game with him.

"Dinner first." Chika order setting down some ramen for him. "Then we'll play."

"Kay." he grumble out as he finish up his bowl as fast as he could. "Hey, Ryou, can I ask you something please?"

"Sure what is it?" Maybe I should waited for his answer before I continue eating.

"Is Chika your girlfriend?" It was blunt. I didn't think he would ask something like that.

Kaoru and I both choked. "What make you ask that half pint?" Chika asked for us smiling a little.

"Well... your always around him in the World and always with him in the real world. And you also cook for him."

"But most importantly you're staying with him over the weekend!" Sakura jumped in to make this small thing out to be something much bigger.

"You two do have a point. Don't they honey bun? So when are you going to ask me out?"

I should of known. "Oh I don't know, babe, when you stop playing house with Kaoru." He laugh at out funny little moment as he also got it to as well. "But I like playing house with her."

She kept hinting around for an answer from me that she might never get but who knows. I might...

All of us logged in and split up. Alkaid had a guild meeting about the up and coming tournament. Saku wanted to met up with Atoil so that just left Endrance, Bo and myself.

Canard also had a guild meeting to welcome both Bo and Endrance to it. Afterward we did a few dungeon run, field bosses, and hit a few beast temple for fun.

"Um Haseo do you have enter the new tournament?" Bo asked out of the blue as we were on the hunt for the golden bird.

"It's sound fun. Is there a reason why I should back out of it?" He frozen biting on one of his finger.

"N-no I was just asking. Look there he is." He ran off chasing down the lucky animal. "Hey get back here! Please. I won't hurt you to much. Pretty please get back here. I don't want to fail at this quest."

He said he wanted to do this part by himself. Endrance and I were only here for monster support. And yet it's a sad site watching...

"Are you sure don't want any help, Bo?" Endrance asked. "Alt east let Haseo and I corner it for you."

"No. I got it." He tried to ran and pounce only to have it get away.

"Hey Bo you wanna try my stream bike to chase it?" He stop running after I asked that.

"Haseo, are you sure? Isn't the bike a little big for him?" Kaoru starting to sound like a worrying Mother.

"I think he'll be fine." At least I hope but my hope faded as Bo took off going in so many different ways. Yelling. 'I got it.' and 'Don't worry. I won't hurt myself to much.'

It's not that I couldn't stop him if I wanted too. But after hearing soft giggles coming from Iori. I couldn't bring myself too..

"Um Hello, Haseo."

"See. I knew they'll be here." Saku demand us to give Bo back to her and Atoil. "We need him for our master plan! So we'll be taking B-" she went silent once she caught site of her brother chasing down the animal. "NO FAIR! I want a turn! Bo, I'm next! Just run over the damn thing."

I had to chuckle a bit as those two argue over who turn is it after as Saku put it 'Ran over the damn animal.'

"But big brother said I could go first, Saku. Haseo, tell her please."

"Haseo, it's my turn now!"

"So Haseo are going enter the Warrior tournament today?" Atoil asked trying not to look at me.

"Atoil, if you have something to say to Haseo, you should come out and say it. One shouldn't hide thing from ones friends." Endrance daily words of advice in The World.

"Oh we have to go. Thanks Haseo and Endrance for helping me today." Saku pulled Bo to the nearest gate with Atoil right behind them.

"See you later Haseo and good luck on your first match. Oh don't forget to read your email about the rules." As always that girl cheering over the smallest things.

"I guess we can call it day for now." Endrance logged off at the sometime as me to read the new rules. It was the same old thing. I'm use but they add one new one. That all player names will be kept a mystery until the final match.

It doesn't sound to bad. Solving the mystery is part of the fun, right? The prize is also a surprise as well.. Some are claiming free game service for a year, other are saying their own area world.

I, myself, haven't really thought about it or really had time to with school and all...

**A/n: Sorry I was away for a bit.. My beloved uncle who I was always so close to pass away. I'm not handling it very well but I'll get by.. I would like to thanks all who been faving, reading, and reviewing this stories. It really mean a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter seven**

I was so focus on my headset I didn't sense anyone come up behind me. "It's pass someone's bed time, don't you think." Warm moist breath touch my left ear as slender arms wrapped around my neck. "Ryou?" The way my name rolled off her tongue.. I wanted- no need to hear it once more. She spoke my name once more when I didn't answer her right away. "Ryou?"

"I think your right." I short mail them both telling them they only have five minutes left or I'm logging them out myself. I heard them both say good-night to Atoil. Bo told her night for the rest of us.

Kaoru stayed logged in for a moment as he talk with the old man about making sure I'm taken care of. As if I need that. He's the one who going to drink himself to death .

"So Ryou, where are we going to sleep at? First of all I don't sleep on the floor." Sakura noted her protest as they got ready for bed.

"Saku, have you seen Mr. Grunty? I thought I packed him but I can't seem to find him."

"Maybe he fell out in Ryou's car on the way over." I swear she love getting him to cry or getting him on the brink of tears.

"But it's dark out there. And he's afraid of the dark!" he whined Kaoru and my name. "You have to save him!"He just shoved us out with my keys. "**Save him! Save Mr. Grunty**!"

We were barely dress climbing around in the backseat of my car after ten at night.. "Any luck?" I ask Kaoru who was leaning over the front seat.

"No. Are you sure he even had it with him?" he softly asked as I tried to remember if I saw the thing.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he even had it in the car." I sighed out laying down for a bit to think.

"I guess we have to break the news to him." Kaoru rested his chin on my head rest starring at me. "With you by his side..he'll be alright."

"Endrance daily advice." I picked as he just smiled at me. "You seem to need it."

I had to laugh at that. "You don't know how true that is anymore." The both of us had to laugh at this point for a bit before we return. To find Sakura and Chika in a all out war.

"Don't hide things from your baby brother. It's not nice you little brat!"

"Stay back or Death Grunty will get it." She had a peeling knife to the stuffed animal throat.

"Sakura don't! Please!" Iori begged. "Big brother help him!"

I always thought Sakura had a psychopath tendencies in her but this is far beyond anything I could

even think of.. As she behead the Grunty before Kaoru could pick her up.

"**No! I hate you!" ** Cue the water works and door slamming. "**I want to go home." **

"We got her, Ryou. You take care of him." Chika said turning her attention back toward Sakura.

"Master Kaoru you have to protect me." Sakura squeak out.

"That was uncalled for, Sakura." They sat her down on a chair. "Now you listen little snot, I'm not above tying brat to chair for a time-out." Chika threaten as Sakura finally broke down once she caught site of the rope.

"_I'm not even going to asked why she has something like that with her." _I thought as I made my way to the only closed door... which was my room. "Hey Iori, can I come in?" I took his sniffling as a yes.

There was a lump under my blanket that moves. _" At least he's not hiding under my bed." _I thought sitting on the floor. "Wanna talk about it?"

"*sniff* No."

"I have an idea.. Why don't you and me go to the toy store tomorrow and I get you a new Grunty?" He slowly peek out of the blanket at me. "Really?"

"Yeah really." He move off my bed and sat beside me. "You can pick out which ever one you want. But first you have to tell Sakura you don't hate her. Okay?"

Kaoru walked in at that. "I thought you could sleep with her tonight." He carried a white and purple stuffed cat over to him. "She belong to Chika." He looked up at me then slowly took the cat. "I really like your girlfriend, Ryou."

"She's just a friend." I really need a shirt with that saying on it. "But she really nice and she always keeping you in line." His innocent eyes looked up at me again. "You can always date Kaoru then." The happiness beaming from Kaoru right now could filled up all seven seas.

"We can't date, Iori." Kaoru words snapped my attention toward him. "Married people don't date each other." I slap my forehead at that.

"Oh yeah I forget about that." Iori said as there was a knock on my door.

"I'm here to say something to, Iori." Sakura announce as he move to let his sister in. "I'm sorry Mr. Grunty bit the dust." I shook my head at her attempt.

"It's okay, big brother, Ryou, going to buy me another one tomorrow." She glare at me as she gave her brother a hug. "Night Sakura."

"Night Iori." She kept glaring at me. "Chika made up sleeping arrangement girl in the living room, boys in your room and Master Kaoru with me!"

I moved to go talk to Chika. "Yeah right, keep dreaming little girl." Speaking of the devil there she was in front of me. "Is that alright?"

"No. You two can stay in my room we'll sleep in the living room." Maybe I'm being overprotect of here but the thought of them sleeping where the front door is make me feel uneasy for some reason. "Just don't go through my stuff." I eyed up Sakura as she moved closer to my dresser. "Aww fine! Big meanie!"

**A/N: I would like to thank my two favorite reviewer Shioko and Hirono. I always look forward reading what you guys have to say. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter Eight**

**a/n does content some minor suggestive adult themes so be warn kiddie.**

**Chika p.o.v **

"_So this is Ryou most sacred place." _I thought trying not to go spying through his belong.. as the devil child was. "Don't you have bed time story to read or something?"

"My body may appear as a child... but trust me, Chika... I'm a women at heart.. Beside if you're going to hook up with him to get him away from Master Kaoru.. then we need some serious detail about him... Like a baby book... home video... or a really old notebook with hidden secret."

I had to admit it this girl has the right idea about learning more about Ryou... I mean I would mind being his girlfriend offline... "What make you think I want to be his girlfriend?" I quickly ask trying to threw the brat off my tail some..

Sakura just gave me the look of 'stop lying to yourself and me.' or 'shut up and admit it you like him.' "Alright so I sort of view him as prince charming who rescue me." I never told anyone this... The moment I witness that cute smile turn into a sinister grin I knew I should of kept my mouth shut in the first place. ….

"I won't tell a soul...IF... you make sure he loses the last match." I thought she'll say all of his matches.. "What? I'm not all that heartless. I can be semi nice."

No point in ague over it since that statement been proving countless of time today...

I was sleeping alright up until Sakura had to share her worst nightmare to me."Ryou walked into the bathroom... the moment you step out if the shower...naked."

Yeah that kept me up the rest of the night.. thinking of the what if... If he did see me completely expose how would he view me then... Would he like me more.. or less...

The next morning I mindless made breakfast for everyone I jump the gun the moment he yawned out morning to me.. "What about my breast size?"

Sakura snicker at me..poor Iori drop his bowl of cereal.. Kaoru and Ryou look at me like I should be on some type of meds... And maybe I should be... "I mean- how do you like your eggs, sunny side up or over easy?" Sakura snicker again as she repeated. "Over easy."

"Um I need to shower and I'm.. yeah." I quickly exited the kitchen..rushing into the bathroom... Keeping our girl talk from last night in mind I made sure to lock the door behind me.. In my head I had this all planned out.. just staying friends with Ryou up until somehow we got together... like I said it sound much better in my head... but now after staying two night at his place with Kaoru, Sakura and Iori... It's starting to get to me... being very difficult to hide these feeling...

**Haseo p.o.v**

"Is it me or is there something wrong with Chika today?" I asked out after her weird moment... Iori and Sakura just took their cereal to the living room as Kaoru didn't say much about it.. "Female are scary creature to me.. So I don't know what to tell you, Ryou."

Scary maybe... more of a mystery is more like it.. I wish.. never mind.. We'll skip that thought all together...

The twins Mom called around noon telling to bring them home after four.. which gave everyone a few hours of game time before going back home.. Which didn't amount to much... only hanging out at area with a beach.. Sakura choice..

Bo was chasing down a friendly monster again.. Endrance and I sat close by just in case he crash the bike again.. Sakura pulled Alkaid off toward the water to have "Girl talk! Only Master En may join."

"She up to something." I said sitting down in the grass field...

"What make you think about Haseo?"

"There was no dagger shoot at my head or any strong spell threats when she said that." Endrance and I thought about it before chasing after Bo for some answer..

"She didn't tell me that part-" he meek voice faded with the last few words..

"Don't listen to him, Master En! It a huge surprise, right Alkaid?" There only problem when playing in the some room... Everyone hear everything you say.. even if you don't want them too..

With the saying 'All good thing must come to a end.' So did our weekend... Sakura and Iori Mom picked them up first.. Chika's Mom called her asking where she was at since Chika only asked her dad if she could stay over.. leaving out I was a guy... The last one to leave was Kaoru...

"Thanks for coming over I know it must be pretty hard on you." I knew it took a lot of effort on his part to leave his room and enter somewhere he never been before..

"Maybe we can to do this again.. but not anytime soon." Kaoru's Mom came shortly after that.. "I'll be online later to tell you know I made it home.. Good-bye Ryou."

"Later Great Master Kaoru." I had to pick as he got in the car..

I stood on the curb for a bit watching their car pull out even after that... I really didn't want to face being alone again.. Not right now... but I knew I had too.. I couldn't just stand outside all night even if I wanted too..

Heading back in pushing the play button to hear what messages I have.. _~You have three new messages. Message one~ _

"Hello Ryou it's us! We had a great time thanks for watching us. We'll be online later. Bye!"

_'I guess that's Iori way if telling me to better be playing tonight' _I thought as I cleaned up a bit.

~Message two~

"Hi, Ryou it's me. I made it home in one peace for now.. Mom pretty pissed off at me so I'll tell you more later if I'm allow to get online. See you then- Oh and there some left over you can reheat when get hungry okay. Byes."

'_Only you Chika... I wonder if her Mom might try to kill me for a crazy idea of defiling her daughter or something.' _Why do I always think the worst of things...

~Message three~

"Hey sweety it's your Mother. I was just checking in... is there something I should know about... like a short hair female by any chance... Call me later so we can talk about this.. Love you.. Bye."

"How the hell do you always seem to know about these things, Mom." I swear they're mind reader or part spies...

I didn't bother calling her back right away it can wait until tomorrow if not much later then that... Maybe a years later if I can help it.. Wishful thinking I know...

After grabbing something to eat.. I started checking my email.. Saving the one from my Dad for last... Even if the subject say important... it can wait.. One from Alkaid telling me she be online tomorrow since our first match is then.. A few email from random people asking if I really did marry Endrance.. another from Saku reminding me her pop rocks are running low...

Then finally I open my Dad's email and wish I didn't...

"_Ryou,_

_I been in your shoes before... back when I was seventeen... I felt strongly for two girls.. This is a hard subject to talk about with my only son. But your mother and I receive a phone call about your two female guest... Friday night.. So I'm going to ask this as tactfully as I can.. are you having any type of sexually relations with either of them?"_

My head hit the keyboard as I screamed **"What the hell!" **out loud not caring if anyone heard me.. Grabbing my phone dialing up which ever I could get a hold of..

"Just what the hell do you mean by two females! Sakura only eleven Dad!" I yelled at him..

"Don't use that tone with me, young man." I didn't let him get another word it...

"I'm going to use whatever tone I want when you and Mom are accusing me of things!" He let me yell and scream for a bit before speaking..

"What are we suppose to think, Ryou.. two female were seen walking into your apartment Friday night.. Not Saturday night.. We were both your age once."

"I didn't have two female over Friday night.. And just because you and mom had me at that age doesn't mean I'm going to be that stupid enough to repeat it." Finally calming myself down some to really listen to what he has to say... "The only people I had over was a few friends.. and yes one of them was a girl.. But nothing happen."

"Then who was the tall skinny blonde?" he finally asked...

You got to be kidding me... the old senile had thought Kaoru was a chick.. I had to stop myself from laughing... "Kaoru Ichimare.. he's a guy not a girl."

The other line went dead for a bit as I knew it would... "So nothing happen between the three of you."

"What are you getting at now?" I completely dumbfound right now...

"I, may, not be up with the time as teenager say but three-some were happening in my times too. As well as sex party."

Throwing the phone wouldn't do a thing right now.. "Are you on crack?" I just asked plainly as I could.. since it was the only reply that come to mind right now...

"Answer the question, Ryou." he's used the firm father tone with me..

"Nothing like that happen.. and thanks you for trusting me now I have school tomorrow. Night." I didn't bother waiting for a reply as I hang up on him calling up Kaoru right after..

"Hey my phone going to be off the hook for a long time.. and my cell will be turned off too.. I'll explain everything tomorrow if I can come over after school."

"Is everything alright, do you need to come over now?" I knew this would send him into a panic attack over me..

"Actually that sound like a bad idea if I'm allow too?" I heard him ask his Mom and a second later his reply was "Come one over."

Packing up my school stuff throwing everything in my car I just took for Kaoru's place... It took me an half an hour to get there but that gave me time ti think this whole mess over...


	9. Chapter 9

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ryou p.o.v **

"Hello, Mrs. Ichimore." I made sure to use my manner once she open the front door.

"Come on in sweetie. Kaoru in his room try not to stay up to late since you have school." She hugged me good-night along with her son before leaving us as I handed over a copy of my Dad's email.

"Oh and did you know you're a female now?" He blinked up at me as he continue on reading as I fell over on his bed.. petting his new kitten we name 'Reaper.' Once he laid down the paper I filled him in on everything and what was all said. "Now you're a guy again and we had a crazy sex party and slept with Chika."

'Don't they trust you at all?" he asked from his computer chair.

"I use to believe so.. and thought that's why they left me live alone.. But now having finger pointing at me and everyone eyes on me... I don't know what to think." I sighed out.

I use to believe I had the greatness parent in the world.. They loved me and trusted me some much they could leave me without worries.. Now I'm really questioning it... I understand why they are questioning me over it..

"But?" Kaoru can always tell when I really need to let everything out and openly talk about things.

"But I feel like they're not asking me.. They're only accusing me of things and dead set on me following in their shoes by getting a girl knocked up just like they did at my age.. They sort of raised me better then that." Trying to make sense of this whole wasn't easy nor was it easy to form it into words..

"Did you really asked your Dad if he was on crack?" Out of everything I told him.. that's the only part he's stuck on. Not bring a female or being involved in a three-some but crack..

I couldn't help but burst into a laughing fit.. for a good few minutes.. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah some. Thanks." I took my spot on his floor on the air mattress... "Night Kaoru." I yawned out..

"Good-night, Ryou."

The morning was nice.. It remind me of old family moment we use to have before I was ten.. Mrs. Ichimore made sure I had something to eat before leaving for school... then double check to make sure I had everything I need. "Now be careful and make sure to wear your seat buckle and don't talk on your phone while driving."

School was pretty much the same, people talking about their weekend parties, who had a one night stand with whoever... who still has a hang over and then there was talk about a new student staring after summer break..

"Yeah I was in the office helping out and over heard her parents talking.. something about having a fresh start." one of them main gossiper whisper..

"Did you caught her name?"

"Yeah.. um I think it was Kuramoto.. Chika.. Kuramoto."

'_Maybe am I falling her.." _I thought as my heart stop at hearing her name then I fell off my chair..

Even with the whole class room laughing it still didn't get anywhere near the embarrassment level from last night phone call..

At lunch time I check my phone to see over twenty miss calls all from my Mom and Dad. Which I simply deleted not bothering to listen to them. I'll talk to them when I'm ready too.. and when their ready to listen.. After that school pretty much sucked.. but after this week I'll be on summer break.. not that I have anything planned.. maybe hang out with Kaoru a lot more..

It's was semi weird/nice to be welcome back the moment I step inside Kaoru's house. "Welcome back sweetie would you like to help me with dinner?"

Kaoru forgot to mention his Mom serest ability to tell when something was wrong and something else.. The moment I agree along with Kaoru.. she started asking about my day.. and about this and that and finally after getting everything out of me. Even what happen back home she asked me.. "Are you mad because they accuse you or are you mad because they are accusing Chika?"

"Mom has a sixth sense about these things." Kaoru smiled over at me then over to his Mom..

"Is that obvious?" I mumble out under my breath..

"To a mother yes.. I also know you're very special to my son.. You help him find himself again so I'm very grateful to you for that, Ryou."

"Mom..." Kaoru blushed at that semi yelling out her.. I knew she wasn't apply we were together.. but more like close friends.. I look up to him a lot almost like a younger brother getting advice from a big brother.. or something like that..

"I think I'm mad over both.. They never met her.. Mostly because I told them about her." I'm starting to get her point here. "I'm going to give them a call."

Lucky for me I just got their voice mail.. "I get it.. But please don't accuse me or my friends of things because you haven't really met them yet.. I love you guys.. bye."

That did make me feel little better but so did winning out first battle tournament against some of the former Moon Tree member..

After that we did a few quest.. level up some then just hang out at Endrance favorite place.. Dead World of Indieglut Lugh..

"That's epic! They think Endrance a girl!" And Alkaid miss the whole point of this. "Well all I have to say is this.. I wouldn't mind being in the middle of you too!"

"In the middle doing what?" a voice asked behind us as Bo, Saku, and Atoil appear..

"Fighting..It's the best tactic right, Haseo?" She quickly recover from the most pervert comment she ever made.. As I heard Endrance try his best not to laugh or even snicker..

"Right since Alkaid has decide to leave the tomboy act behind and become a princess the best place for her is right in the middle.. Where she all safe and sound." I tried my hardness not to even smirk or smile saying that...

"I'll princess you! Get him Saku.. he's naked with your great Master En!" Talk about hitting below the belt.. with that..

"He's **MINE!**" Nearly being killed by a upset eleven years old wasn't fun since I didn't equip Iori's armor..

"Bye-bye, Haseo.. We love you all so much." I'm glad to see Alkaid back to her self some since the weird moment over the weekend..

"I promise I'll get you back for this. Just remember I know where you live at." Bottomless threats will get me nowhere but I do have fun saying them..

"Oh Haseo.. I would like to rain on your parade by telling you. Team Bo totally slaughter Team Yata today." I stop dodging her attack.. "Wait! What?"

"Yeah that's right." Atoil reply.. "We just beat them before coming here. Team Bo won our first match."

"Congrats guys!" Alkaid cheered. "Wish I was there to see it. Sometime this secret thing is a real pain. I never know who matches are coming up to watch."

"I can wait for the final! So I can have the pleasure of beating Team Haseo into the ground." Her angry is something else.. I feel sorry to the guy she even fall in love with.. in many many years from now.. Also.. any poor soul who cross her path when the day she live childhood behind..

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter nine.. I hope you guys r still with me and I'm not boring anyone with short chapter... Review if you want.. I don't mind if you don't as long as you enjoy the story that all that matter to me.. Love ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter Ten**

**Ryou p.o.v **

I spent the whole week with Kaoru and his family. Coming home from my last my day of school until fall, his Mom had a small cake waiting for.. as well as Chika.. "Woo ho to another year of school behind us!"

"Speaking of that I heard you're going to a new school come next year."

She only smiled at me. "Yeah after being know as the girl who become comatose by playing and evil video game sort freak out my family so they hope with a new house and a new school things might be better for me."

"So your family moving into the house down the street." Mrs. Ichimore spoke up handing out the cake to everyone..

"Yep! That will be my new home come next week. Speaking of that I won't be able to play come next week.. sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it.. I'm sure we can handle the next match without you." That came out wrong but lucky for me Kaoru had my back. "But you'll be very miss by the both of us."

"Aw thanks guys. This is why I love my boys always thinking of me." She couldn't stay long for two reason. One being of course moving.. Second she still in trouble from staying over..

Laying face down on Kaoru's bed.. I laid there in misery.. "Why can't things be the same as they were?" I mumble into his pillow.. "I mean- I use to be able to talk to her.. and now.. I'm saying stupid thing to her or I can't say anything at all.. Kaoru what's wrong with me?"

"I, may be afraid of the opposite sex but you're not.. Let love wings open to you as they fly you toward your future." He always seem to know what to say at the right moment...

"You should write your own daily advice of the day." I picked as he hand me the phone. "Call her." He was even nice enough to dial the number for me as well... Turing completely brain dead the second Chika answer the phone. "Hello?"

I mouth out. 'What do I even say?' didn't help me since Kaoru only shrugged his shoulder.. " Maybe if you have a hot sexy voice and start some heavy breathing I might tell you how I can fulfill every fantasy you have."

"Um hey Chika." It was the best I could come up with after hearing that from her...

"Oh um hey Ryou... what's up with you?" she choked out some..

The savior of The World.. the feared Terror of Death... just turn into a complete chicken and bailed.. "Kaoru wanted to ask you something?" I quickly handed the phone over to him.. As they talked I wanted to found a deep dark hole to climb into for a very long time.. and never come out.. "You don't have to say it, Kaoru... I already know.. I have it bad, don't I?"

He's not the type of friend that would say 'I told you so' or 'you think'. But the type to... "You have a movie date tomorrow with her."

"Come again?"

"I told her we were suppose to go but I can't make it.. So she going to take my place." He smiled over to me using a fake cough to add some more affects..

"I truly hate you right now.. And we only been married for a few days now." He knew I was kidding but he acted like I meant it.. A few tears and some pouting here and there... just to make feel worst until we went to sleep..

With school being out we killed most of the day playing online.. doing a lot of dungeon ran.. posting our wedding video on YouTube.. random quest, hanging out home, finishing up our second battle against Master and his two friends..

"Ryou sweetie it's almost time." His Mom yelled in at us..

"Later guys." I said before logging off with Kaoru who dress me in some of his clothes and mine.. Black jeans with his Bullet For My Valentine band tee and my skater cameo shoes.

It wasn't as nerve racking as I thought it would be picking her up. She just met me at the curb, waved at her Mom then we took off..

"It suck, Kaoru couldn't make it. I hope he feel better soon. Going to need all the strength we got to advice in the tournament."

I was thankful the topic mostly stayed on the game and not on our weird behavior.. "Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow to see him since my Mom back off some. After talking with his mother.. I just hope none of our parent call yours... The idea that they could come up with then scare me the crap out of me.. And I'm talking to much again."

"I don't mind." I honestly didn't it was nice hearing her voice, her viewpoints on everything. "So what movie do you want to see.. since I don't want to see the one Kaoru and I were going to see without him."

"Yeah that wouldn't be fair... we'll we could see a little kids movie, a soft porn film.. or a chick flicks. For me I say the soft porn anime movie." I knew she was testing me making sure I wanted to be alone with her...

"The girly fairy take one is fine with me." I wish I could kick myself after two a half hours later the movie was finally over... The happy couple lived happy ever after.. and so on...

"That was... yeah that was pretty bad. Let's never speak of it again.. Ever." Chika announce taking a hold of my hand.. "The acting was awful! And what is up with 'I love you' then bam! Screwing each other against the castle gate."

"I never asked with girly movie. Um Chika?" It's now or never.. "I was thinking we could do this more often."

"Well yeah with school being out everything." And she miss the point again.. maybe I should just drop it.. "Are you asking me, Ryou?"

'_Don't panic.' _I kept repeating that over and over in my head before I answer her.. "Kind of.. But if you don't want to that's fine.. We can stay friends."

"Hm.. Kaoru get you online.. and I can have you offline.. Yep! That's works for me." She smirk getting read to- "Please don't start singing again."

"I'm dating Ryou... I'm dating Ryou.. His my own Master of death." she kept that up the whole way back to my car. Calling up Kaoru to sing to. "I'm dating your husband.. I'm dating you husband and I hope to see him shirtless again."

"You two are one of a kind." I shook my head at her as she told Kaoru everything so he didn't miss coming with us..

"I'll stop by tomorrow love you." she gave me back my phone. "Oh and please stay in the car when you drop me off. My Grammy visiting and she would totally check/molest you.. I'll break the news about us dating tonight after you leave and they can met you a week after she leave."

"I was wonder where you got your spunk at." She only smirk at me. "You have no idea.. You think I'm bad.. She's three times worst."

Our parting words after the first date wasn't like anything I thought of.. "If she was sleeping on you that night.. She would have had your pants off as well." Chika shut the car door before I could even think of a reply for that..


	11. Chapter 11

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Ryou p.o.v**

"How was your date, Ryou?" Kaoru's mom question me the moment I pass through the front door. "Don't worry I know all my sneaky son plan. She a very nice young lady. Not a bad catch."

"I guess we should thank Kaoru for this." he only shook his head waving his hand some... "No thanks needed... I was only helping two fellow guild members or should I say three."

Three guild members... stopping to think some didn't take long. "Bo, Gaspard, and Silabus. I should of known.. they were up to something."

"They have good coupling skills." His mom smirked. "I'm guessing it's game time until four in the morning again."

"Like you have to ask." we said heading for his room.. Between midnight to four is the best time to play any online games. There less noobs then.. and people a lot more crazier. Especially Alkaid with naked or under wear dungeon runs.

"Atoil! You have to join me! My boys are not letting me have any fun." Innocent minded Atoil... only asked one things..

"Alkaid.. why are you half dress in front of boys?"

"Because it's fun!" Alkaid giggle out.. "and since I'm not read to even think about letting my boyfriend to see me naked this will have to do."

Just shoot me now please.. pretty please put me out my misery...

"Oh your boyfriend started playing too or are you dating Kaoru or Ryou now?" Atoil asked...

As the girls talked Shino short mail telling me.. "Don't worry so much over it.. I talked with Atoil about this and she okay with you and Alkaid."

Shino was one of the first people I told the moment I decide to ask Chika out.. She told me to go for it follow what felt right... Basic what Kaoru always tell me daily..

"I refuse. A woman should always keep her modest at all time in the real world and online."

"Fine. I'll just have all the fun! Kicking friendly monster NAKED!"

Yeah let's just say after checking my mail before logging there was a reminder email on code of conduct. Stating something along the line of clothes must remain on at all time in towns... anyone caught not following those rules will have their account frozen for a week.. Repeating breaking these rules will have their account canned..

Sleeping for three hour then logging back to take down PK guild master was real fun.. Half sleep laughing over anything.. miss pronounce attack name.. Ghost Falcon is now known as Falcon Drop according to Alkaid.

We only have two more matches.. some goes for Team Bo since we finally watched the ruthless match of Saku slaughter...

"Maybe she PMS now." Alkaid only suggested toward Saku behavior... This lead to the new topic of the natural working of the female inside with Kuhn.. or as I call it Kuhn vs all female characters near by us. "Can Eleven years even have that?" Kuhn mistakenly ask the wrong question around ten female who gave him a ear full..

"I'm sorry ladies I didn't mean to say it like that. Hey come back ladies.. I'll comfort anyone who having a bad day."

"He's not going to get anywhere with women if he keeps putting his foot in his month." Pi grumble out marching away..

"Did you see me, Master En! I won this battle for you and only you." If anime hearts start floating around them.. Then I'm going to start worrying about him...

"I can't wait for our new match!" Bo cheered hanging to Atoil's hand.. "I hope we can beat them too."

"If we keep working together nothing will beat us. team work and friendship is what really count here." I couldn't agree more with Atoil words now. Without team work none of us could of made it this far.. Without strong friendship all of us would only drifted through this world.

"Hey Haseo can we play at the park again this weekend with everyone?" Bo asked. "I really had fun playing kickball."

"We'll have to see if everyone free and want to come." His eyes lite up up as he ran over to everyone asking if they would like to come. Atoil was the first to say yes along with Alkaid and specially Pi... Bo even short mail the rest of our friends.

By lunch break everyone said they'll make it but only if it's tomorrow afternoon.. "So it's a date then with Master En! I'll show you my new manga I'm working on with you as the hero of course. Trying to save the helpless princess escape from the evil dark knight, Haseo! And his wicked mistress Alkaid."

I'm afraid to even look at it.. "Right now it's only chibi form since that the only thing I can draw at the moment. I'm slowly coloring it.. I have to get it done by this weekend but I guess it can't be helped." Saku glared at me like this is my fault. Forgetting Bo the one who went around asking everyone not me.. "If anyone would like to read or look at my drawing. I'll note everyone my website page or type in Master En unlimited love in the search bar."

Why do I have a bad feeling over this whole web page... "Wow Saku the shower moment between Haseo and Endrance look so cute! I love the butterfly tattoo on En butt cheek." Alkaid must of look it up first.

"Little girls shouldn't be drawing porn!" Pi come from no where to scold her.

"It's not porn it's ART!" That lead to an hour long debate between Alkaid/Saku vs Pi/Atoil...

"Why do I have this chill in my spine that I can't shake?" I shiver some looking over at Kaoru.. "Are you alright?" he didn't answer me only mumble out page five over and over...

Fully detail nude drawing of his character laying in a rose garden.. "Saku you need some help." was I said to her plus asking.. "Does your Mother know about this little habit of yours... drawing naked men?"

"Most likely not." Yata finally spoke up after seeing hid nude drawing of him in the jungle... "I see she did a whole collection on every male character.. minus out Haseo... oh wait I take back my last comment."

Saku's hottie men..

myself- swamp theme..

Endrance- rose garden theme.

Kuhn- beach theme.

Yata- jungle theme.

Bo- white feather theme.

Gaspard- samurai theme.

Silabus- Zen garden theme.

Matsu- sun flower theme.

Zelkova- Misty mountain theme..

"A swamp really Saku?" I don't know why I got myself all worked up over this.. I don't know a single word to even compare to all this right now.. "Couldn't it be black raven feather or a Gothic garden scene."

"I didn't know someone like you would want to be draw in perverted way by little girl, Haseo." Pi flicked her glass up on her nose some as she spoke the truth on how I was acting.. I guess maybe Chika is rubbing off on me now...

**A/n: The naked dungeon moment was base off of my real life back when I use to play a online game called Mabinogi. My friends and I use to run around all the time naked for a good laugh.. Man I really miss those day.. Also I'm very sorry for not updating in so long.. bad weather kept knocking out my internet.. so I'm hoping to update a lot today if it hold out long enough... **


	12. Chapter 12

**My sweet unknown**

**chapter twelve**

**Ryou p.o.v**

It didn't take long for tomorrow afternoon to come.. but since everyone decide to met up at the park around two.. Kaoru and I had some time to play online.. with Alkaid to finish up our last match before the final one.. There been a rumor that the other team has already reach the top...

"All we have to do is win this one. Are you guys with me? Epic speech were never my strong hold so that's all I got for you too. Alkaid. Endrance."

"Well I always wanted to say this.. I'll stay by your until the end, Haseo." Endrance smiled as Alkaid seem to be having an off day.. Barely focus on anything or any word we spoke..

"You okay Alkaid? You're being to quiet for your own good."

"Huh? Oh yeah um let's do this."

It's very strange for her to be acting like a space cadet.. maybe something happening at home or something.. since two second into the battle Alkaid was PK.. without a fight.. We still manage to win but barely...

"Sorry guys.. I'm not feeling like myself today. Could you tell Bo I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to the park.. Love you two." She blew kiss before logging off...

"Do you think there something wrong with her or maybe we should drop by?" I asked Kaoru in hope he would tell me something...

"If there were something truly wrong have some faith in her to tell us when the times comes."

"You're right yet again.. and it's not even noon.. I hate to see when Saku starts pimping out your advice on here. The fortune she could make." We even joke over that at the park with everyone.. minus Chika.. It just doesn't feel the same without her..

After ten game of kick ball, four game of tag football. Kaoru and I called it a day.. mostly because Sakura and Iori's mom came to collect them..

"Bye Master Kaoru. I'll be sure to post more things for you!" Sakura gave him a hug that only end when her Mom pulled her off of him..

"Good-bye Ryou... I'll be online tomorrow to play.. Bye everyone!" I hate seeing them leave.. well sometime.. Sakura hidden sketch book scared me some.. disturbed image of my many death that were dated over a year ago.. Then her marriage to Endrance.. Yeah this kid need some help...

"Oh yeah tomorrow our birthday so you better get me something nice for turning twelve!" Sakura yelled out back seat window. "I'll be waiting great Master En!"

"Later guys." was my only parting words to them.. mostly because I was so tired from keeping up to my jester twins.

The drive home was quick.. but the look on Kaoru's mom face made my heart stink... "Ryou your parent our on the phone.. They would like to talk with you calmly."

Calmly? What a joke.. more screaming and yelling well so I thought.. But they actually listen and talk with me..

"Your Mother at the apartment now if you would like to come home.. But as Mrs. Ichimore explain you're actually helping her son become more out going.. You may stay as long as you want until school start up." My Dad spoke as calmly as he could as we talk about everything we need to... Laying everything to rest that been bottle up for a few week..

"Sure.. thanks for listening this time..Love you guys bye." The second I hung up the phone Kaoru and his mom asked how soon 'do they want to met her?' "They already did that today as a surprise visit.. No wonder she couldn't tag along with us or couldn't answer her phone."

"Give her a call before seven and if she doesn't answer. I'll take you two over there myself?" She tried to give some comfort to me.. Trying her best to help at any cost..

Lucky for me I didn't have to take that deal since Chika called me.. "I guess I pass your parent test! Your Mom asked us to have dinner as soon as she clear it with Kaoru's folks to join as well." Her tone went back being cheering and happy.

"They didn't freak you out any.. I hope." Kaoru told me to put the phone on speaker so he could hear as well..

"No that would have been my side since my Grammy moved in.. yeah she tried to convince your father to take off his pants so she could give him as she worded it. 'A ride of a life time.' If I could of died right there. I would of.. Then I thought how bored you two would be without me."

We talked over this most of the night even after we logged on at midnight for more naked Alkaid moments.. well she sing along to some random songs.. slaying monster and field bosses.. Rolling around in the wet grass to skipping along the sea coast.

"Um guys before we log off met me at our special place there something I would like to tell the two of you, alright?"

Again she chose not to follow the rules and went back to town naked.. sing as loud as she could. "You make me so hot! You make me wanna drop!" she just had to sing that song before warping to the under ground lake..

"I promise Saku that I would help you guys to get the final match then some how force you two to lose.. or she would of told Ryou an embarrass story about me.." She spoke all of that in a single breath hoping I wouldn't be mad... "Since we're going up against Team Bo.. I'm suppose to use any mean to get you to lose.. Sorry guys I let you down."

"No you didn't.. we sort of had that part figure out from your comment about breast and the weirdness that follow."

"What embarrassing story does Sakura have on you? I'm pretty sure she tell me without a fuss." Endrance is always willing to throw himself in harm ways for me... But she didn't say a word to either of us.

"All of us had a few empire title so don't worry we'll think of something before the big match.. I'll email my idea to you once I think of it.." Our brain storm began...

Everything I could think was either way over done or completely lame so my only thought was a simple one.. I let my finger type up my plan to Chika and Kaoru.. I didn't want to speak a single word of it.. In fear I might back out of it.. I only hope they will see this plan out with me... until the end...


	13. Chapter 13

**My Sweet Unknown**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Chika p.o.v**

A normal morning in my house goes something like this... Alarm clock goes off between seven to nine depending what time I fall asleep, then I fall out of bed trying to mass murder my chim chim clock, finally a zombie walk to the bathroom more zombie walking to the kitchen for my waffles and coffee, maybe get dress... then check my mail before logging into The World..

Like I said normal morning for me... everything was fine up until I read Ryou masterful plan.. yeah my coffee shot out of my mouth as I screamed.. "What the hell, Ryou, did you lose flipping mind!"

"What the matter dearly did that cute boyfriend send you more naked picture of himself?"

'_Sometime Grammy I swear I'm going to ditch you at one of those host clubs!" _I screamed in my head cleaning up my mess..

"Honey what happen in here? Are you okay?" Great now my mom here.. please let Grammy keep her mouth shut...

"Nothing, really just my boyfriend lost his flipping mind.. That's all.. have a great at work."

I know it's to early to fully realize what I just told my mom and it only took a second for my dear Grammy to bring back up the picture thing.. So about an hour later I got my computer back..

"Mother! There are no naked teenage boys on here. Stop making things up. Chika do not be online all day. I'll be at work until five. Leave a note if you two go anywhere, got it?"

Those two give me a glimpse of my future when I'm in my forty, married, and fighting with my teenager daughter and have my mother living with me... God my life going to really suck then... hoping I'll have a hot husband to make it all better for me...

Instead of sitting here thinking of how I'm going to word my very confusing reply. I decide to grab my headset and march down the block to Kaoru's house..

His mom and dad was kind to let me and become even more nicer to wake them the hell up! But my angry faded the moment I caught a glimpse of them sleeping, sharing Kaoru's twin size bed... "Oh my good looking boys either get up now or move over." They sleep like dead men not even moving or breathing just slump together under a dark purple comforter.. Limbs hanging over the side and everything...

"Either get now or I'll over playing as the great terror of death... only when I'm done he'll be known as the Great Flower child lover of peace and love." Nothing not even a single movement.. "Ad Endrance.. yeah I'll make him ditch Haseo and marry.. Saku." Yep that got them moving.. They kicked the cover off, rushing over to the computer trying to block my path...

"Morning Chika, when did you get here?" Kaoru yawned out rubbing his eyes.. "I hope you didn't wait to long."

"Time flies when your watching two of the hottest men in your life. Share the same bed together.. sleeping only in cute chims chims boxer and jammy pants.." I know sometimes I'm to evil with them... "Kaoru have you check your email today sent from our beloved Ryou insane plan."

"Yes.. I don't see anything wrong with it." I forgot I was dealing with a Ryou worshiper here.

"But they are our friends and you want to do this to them?" I couldn't help but be simply blunt over this matter.

"Don;t worry so much Chika, you're not fighting the last battle alone. Kaoru and I will be there all the way. So you won't be alone." He had the most comforting tone... and I couldn't help but fall for...

"I hope for the best this plan will work out the best for everyone." I sighed out sitting down on the comfy bed... "I'll wait here until you two our done eating so we play."

"Oh and Chika." Ryou turn to me at the doorway before leaving. "Yeah?"

"Nice old school grunty pj and slippers." Like I said before getting completely dress is never on the top of list in the morning or any morning...

I didn't reply to him only fell backward into the bed nearly falling back to sleep for a bit.. I can't explain it but Kaoru and everything around him is so relaxing.. stress and tension just melt away around him..

"You're still awake over there, Chika?" Ryou asked as I move to hook up my head set still doubting Ryou huge plan.. Heading for the arena where Team Bo was waiting for us...

"Master En!" That girl truly need a healthy hobby in the real world.. "No matter happen now just remember I will always love you." Yeah this idea sound good.. "If you guys forfeit I won't be force to hurt my Master En. So what's it gonna be Haseo.. forfeit or something else?"

"I will see this battle through until the end. Whatever the out come may be I will face it head on.. Bo, Atoil, and Saku good luck out there." Our leader signed us up for the last time... I started getting the butterflies in my stomach then...

"We all know the plan and what must be done.. I won't abandon any of my friends out there.. Now let's give them one last big show."

My knees started to shake then as I felt Ryou take a hold of my left hand.. trying to comfort me for what we're about to do...

The battle started as fearsome as anyone could imagine.. Saku and Haseo unleash their whole skills on each other as I cover Endrance as our healer counting down from fifty until I reach. "One! Now Haseo and Endrance!"

I only ever lost a empire title match twice and that was to Ryou and Endrance... but now I have have lost three times.. we through the match as part of our b-day gift for Bo.. Who never seen an empire title for himself.. Until now.. Bo and Atoil cheered and Saku cried and screamed for killing her Master En...

But we had to keep up the smoke screen of actually losing the battle instead of throwing it on purpose.. We all have our pride to keep up...

"I won! I won!" Bo cheered skipping around us.. "This is so cool! I finally got my wish to come true! I'm the Warrior Empire!"

"I still can't believe it! Haseo are you okay with this? And Alkaid, Endrance too?" Atoil always seen to forget the rest of us but today it's fine..

"Yeah we're fine with going down fighting so don't worry about us. Just enjoy this moment.. You three earned it.. We'' met you guys at the party in a bit."

"I can't believe I killed Master En!" Saku actually sob out over her mic.. "You always seem to gracefully dodge any or all attacks.. but you didn't and I killed you!"

"It's alright Saku. I forgive you." Always so kind heart with them. "So please don't beat yourself up over this.."

"You don't understand! I won't have to beat my self up over this... your army of fans will do it for me!" I can't believe this girl can actually cry over something like this... she must really be in love with him or have a really big crush on Endrance..

Team Haseo headed for the empire party not needing to say a single word among us.. Mostly because the whole gang will be waiting to start reminiscent about back when... I sort of bailed after a bit to get my mind set back to normal. I never handle losing very well even if it was for a good thing.. I mean what do you get for some one who has almost everything.. yeah we could of slaughter them the moment the battle started but we played fair... Going down in a blaze of glory as some people say...

"Saku would like us to her body guard from now on since the forums are filling up with hate mail toward her." I should known he would find me down at the docks.. " I told her I'll only help if she stop black mailing you."

Great the mini super witch told him my dirty secret.."And?"

"Don't worry she didn't tell me a thing.. But one day I might asks." He sat down beside me much like how we're sitting in the real world.. with Endrance joining us... "Only three more weeks left until school starts back up.. and Endrance with have to go through withdraw from not having us around every day."

"Poor Endrance let's give him some love.. and a lot of hugs!" He love all the attention get can get from us.. "But don't be sad.. I promise to hang out on the weekend with both of my dear boys."

**A/n: Well there you have folks.. the story in finish.. thanks you all who stayed around reading it and reviewing when you can.. It mean a lot to me.. This was my first ever .hack fanfic.. so I hope I did pretty well.. There some time skip extra chapter I wrote for it but I won't post them less you guys asked for them.. I think everyone pretty much bored with the story or I screwed it up somehow but anyways THANK YOU! **


End file.
